the blackout
by thetoogirl
Summary: just a little story about when mormon missionarys are in the dark hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

one night was a hot night in uganda it felt like 100 degrees that day & the elders had very little things to keep team cool 1 was a crappy little fan that did't work very well 2 wet washcloths & 3...well that about they could'nt open windows becuz almost everything outside the house that they were standing for 2 years could come in & kill team anways everything was going great that night the elders were talking getting to know each they were playing some games & stuff but for 2 elders they were not having so much fun & theo 2 were Elder Price & Elder Cunningham you see Elder Cunningham woke up not feeling so good & could'nt even talk even if he did it sounded like nails on a chalkboard he had a really bad case laryngitis the elders of the house were really nice a enough to help Elder Cunningham get better but suck for Elder Price becuz he had to do most of the work he felt like a mother having to take care of a 3 year old child when Price walk in the bedroom that Cunningham was resting in he gave Cunningham a washcloth to cool of he's forhead when he sat next to him the frist thing that Price thought to myself was "oh heavenly father frist him then uganda then i had to get a book shove up my butt & now this what next blackout" then suddenly the room went dark Price thought to myself again "i had to said blackout" Elder Cunningham did't like dark he was scared of it he try to scream witch sounded like a chiwawa being step on Elder Price who could'nt take it anymore just told him "oh shut up!" sounding not to please


	2. Chapter 2

when the 2 elders found teamself in the living room they heard the othere elders talking about what just happin as elder price was trying to find he's way around he accidentally grab mckinley's ass at first elder mckinley like it but then he remember he had to turn that felting off "hey who did that?" he ask "oh sorry elder mckinley" price said "what happin?" one of team ask "do you think the general did this?" another ask "i don't know" elder mckinley said "but mabey we should go to the village & see if they have some candles or something that we can use" so as the elders were just about to go out the door elder mckinley stop for a sec when he saw elder price coming along with team "hey hey hey where to you think your going?" he ask "well i thought i could come along to help you guys" price said "no no no you are standing here with elder cunningham remember he sick & rule number 23 always stand together at all time accept the little boys room" mckinley told him "oh yeah"elder price remember when the elders left & leaving the two alone price just sat on the couch with elder cunningham thinking this was gonna be a long night


	3. Chapter 3

when the elders got to the village they frist went to nabulungi's house since she was a friend of there "hello nabulungi" elder mckinley said " can you help us the power in house that we're standing in is out" "oh sure" she said "i'll ask ba ba if he has any candles BA BA" back at the house elder price & elder cunningham were still alone in the dark when price look at he's watch & luckily it was one of theo glowing digital watchs & noticed it was'nt 9:00 pm yet so he thought why not go outside & look at the stars untell the elders get back but before he got out the door elder cunningham grab he's shoulder witch made elder price squeal like a girl when he turn around & then ask what was wrong now & elder cunningham tried tell him that they could'nt go outside at night not at this time but elder price just told him "look elder we're not gonna be that far from the house if anything happin well just run back in ok" but elder cunningham still did't think it was right but before he could say anything elder price was already out the door back at village the elders were just leaving with all the stuff they needed "thanks nabulungi" elder mckinley said "oh & don't worry when the power come back on will give this stuff back to you" "oh no worries" she said "me & ba ba have alot of candles to last us a life time" "oh ok well thanks again" as the elders were walking back to the house some of team got a little worry when they heard lions roaring from the distance mckinley did't want to start worrying now becuz when he did he would have a really bad anxiety attack so he starting humming a song that he always sang when he was scared or trying to turn it off & the song was call do i miss you from the tom and jerry movie back at the house elder cunningham & elder price were outside looking the stars witch was so magical they could see almost every stars that in space but it was'nt long untell elder cunningham had to the runing the moment again he tap on elder price's shoulder & tried telling him something but with laryngitis beinging so bad elder price could'nt understand him "what elder?" price said sounding a little piss "what is it this time?" elder cunningham started pointing at the house trying to tell price that he needed to go back in really bad "look elder cunningham" price told him "if you want to go back into he house that fine i'll be right here" but cunningham had no choice but to tell price like a how a 2 year old would he tap on he's shoulder again & when elder price turn around he saw elder cunningham bend over a little & holding on to he's crotch like how toddler would tell someone that they need to go to the bathroom when price saw that he felt a little bad for being angry at arnold when he was trying to tell him something important "oh elder cunningham do you need to go to the bathroom?" kevin ask sounded a little nice this time elder cunningham nodding quickly he's head & back into the house when price was standing by the bathroom door he heard the front door open it was the elders & when elder cunningham got out of the bathroom the power came back on & everyone was so relieved about that then when elder mckinley went into the bathroom & everything was ok untell eveyone heard "OH! MY! GOSH!" the bathroom door quickly got open & elder mckinley stuck he's head out a little looking at elder cunningham he then said to him "elder cunningham...did you tinkle in the waste basket?" everyone look at arnold with w.t.f. faces then price look at he's watch hoping to god it was time for bed soon THE END

also by the way guys i would really like it if you would stop giving me theo comments i'm dyslexic i can't help it i'm trying as hard as i can ok


End file.
